


Going For The A

by Zehntacles



Category: Cleopatra In Space
Genre: F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: You are a teacher at the P.Y.R.A.M.I.D. facility and use your position to take advantage of some beautiful girls in need of raising their grade in a hurry. Reader perspective story from the show Cleopatra In Space.
Relationships: Akila/Reader, Callie/Reader, Cleopatra/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Cleo's C

Life was difficult in a universe where there was a war consuming multiple planets. Things were hard enough after The Blight had taken away nearly all records of information from countless civilizations, but Octavian’s forces crushing opposition left and right made it so entire planets had been subjugated under his rule. If you were one of the lucky few to be part of a society that had recovered enough to live normally in the universe, the next major hurdle was securing a job that didn’t involve putting your life at risk or as manual labor. Thankfully that wasn’t an issue for yourself.

Having gained a position within the facility of P.Y.R.A.M.I.D., you currently acted as a teacher to the various students that were enrolled at the academy. The need for competent instructors that were ready and active within P.Y.R.A.M.I.D.’s influence of planets gave you a secure place where you were safe and cared for. Not only were you living in the facility where you worked but so were the variety of students that you taught everyday. As a human things were relatively simple for you, P.Y.R.A.M.I.D. had been constructed to mostly accommodate carbon based humanoid beings. It was comfortable if not repetitive, but there was little reason to complain.

In the classroom you taught groups of students by the hour as each attended according to their own schedules and needs. Not to mention their off school duties to P.Y.R.A.M.I.D. when they were required to go on the missions they trained for. There was little one on one interaction as an instructor and thankfully most students were intelligent enough that additional help wasn’t needed. However, every so often a student would come by with a question or worse yet a complaint that needed to be addressed. There were unique ways to handle these things on your own as you’d come to learn.

Today was one of those days.

There wasn’t even a knock at the door as it slid open, you having not taken the effort to lock it, never thinking someone would just barge in. Marching forward was a student you’d only recently come to know of but had quite a reputation already.

“Hey uh, professor? Yeah, there’s something I need to talk to you about? Like, right now. It’s super important.” Cleopatra explained, standing before your desk. A human girl who had appeared in the middle of the semester and joined classes out of the blue. Few knew her background and those that did only explained she was a special case that required the assistance of P.Y.R.A.M.I.D. That was fine, after all assisting a student that may have been displaced from the war wasn’t uncommon. Cleo was not only a friendly girl that had been making friends quickly but also quite a beautiful one. Her appearance unique from the other students you’d seen along with her attention grabbing behavior. The second half was where the problems came in unfortunately.

Cleopatra may have been the worst student you’d ever seen. It wasn’t that she lacked intelligence, more like she seemed to lack any knowledge of the world around her. Once a subject no longer interested her that was the end of it and maintaining her attention span was a miracle. All the more difficult in that she didn’t seem to care to learn anything she wasn’t already familiar with or believed she was an expert in already. Dismissing her abrasive entrance you give her permission to continue.

“Well you see, I couldn’t help but notice that you failed me on our last test.” Cleo began and you explained that indeed you had done this. Using your computer to pull up her test entry you showed her the places where she’d gotten several points of information wrong. Funny enough it was a multiple choice test. Even if she’d been guessing you thought she would have done better than how she scored. “Okay so, yeah, maybe I didn’t get all the questions right. But I was thinking you could... I don’t know, give me a little break and raise my grade up?”

This proposition wasn’t anything new to you. Wherever Cleo had come from clearly had similar tactics to all your other students when it came to begging for favors. You carefully explain to Cleo how altering her grade would be quite against your own responsibility as an instructor and advise that she study more for the next test in hopes of raising it up. While that felt like a proper answer that should have shot down any further begging Cleopatra wasn’t about to give up.

“Yeah, you see... I promise I’ll do that for sure. But I kind of need this taken care of right now. Before today is over. Maybe in the next hour even?” Cleo explained. “Khensu told me that if my grades went any lower I was going to be cut from field assignments and if he finds out that I failed this test it’s going to cost me big for who knows how long!” While you understood her situation it seemed like the only person that was responsible for it was herself. Explaining that to her you removed her test from your screen to return to your original work. Cleopatra however wasn’t deterred from her mission.

“Look maybe I can... I dunno, do some kind of extra credit? Seriously, I’ll do anything!” She said, looking around the room. “Do you need me to deliver something for you or like, grade some papers alongside you!?” She asked, looking around frantically to try and find some way to bring you around to her side. Searching your office she found your P.Y.R.A.M.I.D. uniform hanging on the wall, boots next to it on the floor. “How about I shine your shoes!? I could do that!” Cleo offered, running over to where your uniform was and bending down to pick up your boots. You were about to force her out the door when you caught sight of her bending over.

For the female students their uniform coats generally went down far enough to act as a skirt, covering anything that could have been seen above the thigh line for those that wanted to keep it hidden. However the way she moved lifted the back up for you to see just how tight her pants were as she then righted herself and began to rub the top of your boot with the hem of her jacket. Offering the pathetic attempt as a way to appease you for raising her grade. It wasn’t enough, but you informed her you’d just thought of a way she could earn it as your finger moved to a button that closed and locked your office door. Cleopatra didn’t even notice in her excitement.

“Really!? That’s great, I can do whatever you want. Nothing is too difficult for me, promise.” You let her know that’s good news as you slide your chair back farther away from your desk. “So what will it be? I’m your girl, just name it.” As she stood there eagerly awaiting your next order you let Cleo know that she can manage to raise her grade through physical activity alone. But she won’t be needing her uniform for it.

“Oh, that sounds okay. But... why won’t I need my uniform? Is this like some kind of club activity? Do I need a different outfit?” Cleopatra asked but her words stopped and her eyes grew wide as she watched you stand up and slide off your pants, allowing your erect cock to come into view for her. She looked between you and it a few times until the thoughts came together and she realized what you were suggesting. “Wait... you want me to have sex with you!?”

She was clearly upset and this reaction didn’t surprise you. Cleopatra seemed prone to anger and outburst quite regularly. Her hands balled up into fists and she scowled. “That’s... look, it’s not like I haven’t... seen one before.” She said, looking away and crossing her arms. “There were men that asked this kind of stuff of me back home a lot when they got the chance... but I never gave it to them then. Doesn’t mean I’m going to now.” Understanding her point you let Cleopatra know that you respect her decision and they’ll leave her grade untouched for now. Reaching down to pull your pants back up Cleo put a hand out. “Wait... wait a second, I just... is there any other way? Do people really do this kind of stuff here!?”

You knew such a thing wasn’t exactly common practice. There were plenty of stories of students who used their physical attraction to get through school more than knowledge or studies. However you explained to Cleo that this sort of thing is often what girls like her did to get by in a hurry. Adding that it was completely optional and she didn’t have to feel pressured if she didn’t want to. When you added that this was all up to her you could see her conflict as Cleopatra grip the sides of her arms in contemplation, weighing her choices carefully. Sighing hard she turned her back to you and unclasped her belt. “The future is so weird. I don’t get it at all.”

You didn’t really understand what she meant by that but didn’t complain, sitting back in your chair as you watched her remove her jacket and then take off her shirt underneath, tossing the items onto the floor. With a sigh, she eventually kicked off her boots and pulled her pants down as well, turning back to you in a simple white bra and panties. “So... this is what you wanted?” She asked, scowling as she looked at you. Though you explain she won’t be needing those pieces of clothing either and with a growl from clenched teeth Cleopatra removed the last articles of clothing to stand naked before you.

Not completely naked, the gold crown on her head stayed but you didn’t mind that. It actually looked very good on her, the layers of gold in her black hair shining in contrast to her brown skin and olive eyes. Instructing her to get on your lap, Cleopatra carefully climbed onto the chair, resting her knees on either side of you and hovering over your cock as if she was attempting to keep away from it. “So... this is all you wanted me to do?” She asked annoyed but you let her know there’s far more to it, reminding her of her promise to do anything to raise her grade up. Regretting her choice of words Cleo lowered herself down on your lap and let her pussy rub against your cock.

“This is so weird...” Cleopatra complained as she gripped the top of your chair and carefully rubbed herself against your erection. You gently advised her to apply more pressure, resting a hand on her lower back to encourage her to move closer to you. It was a little awkward on the chair together but she manages with a still sour expression as you felt her pussy drag against your cock in slow rubs up and down.

“So how long am I supposed to do this for?” She asked, you informing her that she’d know when she was finished. Cleopatra grunted in annoyance. “Well then, can I hurry it up?” She suggested, grinding her hips faster against you. The extra pressure felt good you had to admit, her athletic body pressed up against your chest as she continued to grind herself down on the length of your cock was better than you expected. Your hand lowered down her backside and grabbed hold of her ass, Cleopatra letting out a surprised yelp when she felt your hand but not complaining to avoid upsetting you. “Listen you... I’ll do this cause... cause I really need it.” She said, her cheeks flushed as you could feel her pussy growing damp with excitement even if she was against this. “But you better not go telling anybody about this!”

You promise her that you didn’t plan to tell a soul. Not that you wanted this information getting out to the public either, but thankfully it seemed Cleo was so new to life in the academy that it never crossed her mind this was out of place. She was making small grunts as she was pushing down on your lap, her brow still furrowed as she worked her hips. It was then you suggested a better way to finish the job faster. “If it means I don’t have to be at this all day I’m willing to try something else.” Cleopatra said, despite the blush on her face.

Placing your hands on her hips you guide her up over your lap and pull her down towards your cock. Cleo wincing as she felt it press against her pussy entrance. “Wait! Wait are... are you sure it’s going to fit?” She asked, her expression less disgust and more apprehension. You let her know it won’t be a problem and pulled her further down, Cleo’s mouth opening wide as her body shivered feeling at being penetrated. You only make it a short way inside of her and she gasps for air when you stop. “It’s... it’s too much... it won’t go in.” Deciding that she might need a little encouragement you drop your thumb over her clit and began to rub it gently.

“Don’t... touch there... stop...” Cleo moaned but didn’t fight, her hands dropping onto your shoulders from the head of the chair as she gripped tightly. “It feels weird... when you rub that. It’s not going to... fit...” Guiding her hips up slightly you pull back and push upward into her as you pull Cleo down. The girl gasping and you find that you’re able to get deeper now. You congratulate Cleo for a job well done and move her hips again to help you go just a little deeper. She doesn’t take the praise well as her body shudders with each push in. “I hate... the future… I’m really... getting hot...” Leaning forward Cleo rests her head on your shoulder while her body starts to accept your cock, sliding in easier and smoother with each push inside.

Once the resistance had passed you were able to easily bounce her on your lap, Cleopatra moaning with each thrust up into her as her ass slapped down with a wet sound onto you. Your right hand stayed between her legs, giving her clit gentle and consistent rubs while she was fucked. “Wait... wait... it’s... wait... it’s...” Cleo muttered but you didn’t stop as her fingers gripped into your shoulders and she let out a high pitched moan into your ear. Her thighs closing tight around you as she came onto your cock. Her muscles clenched all around you, growing tighter before she lost her grip and leaned on your body for support. “I’m so... tired. Can’t move. Told you to... wait...”

You ask Cleopatra if she’s sure she can’t move anymore and she gently shakes her head, able to feel her heart beating fast against your chest. When you let her know that it’s okay there is a sound of relief in her sigh that follows. But her expression becomes panicked when you hook your hands under her thighs and lift her up as you rise out of the chair. Informing her that she won’t have to do all the work anymore, you lay her on her back on your desk, spreading her legs apart as you continue to fuck her.

The previous disgust in her olive eyes is replaced by a helpless resignation as she realizes there’s no escaping this fate. Her hands move behind her head to grip the edges of the desk as you continue to push into her. Breasts shaking with each thrust up into her pussy and Cleopatra no longer holding back her moans as she endured being penetrated. Leaning over her you lick at her skin, tasting her nipple in your mouth and bracing yourself on the desk to push your hips even faster.

“Oh... it’s... still so much...” She moaned, eyes rolling back as she laid her head on the desk. “Not... inside of me. Please don’t... cum inside.” Respecting her wish you pull yourself out of her pussy before your can climax, watching as Cleopatra’s fingers and toes curled up and her muscles clenched with your sudden exit from her body. Walking around the desk you take your cock in your hand and stroke until you cum onto her face and chest, Cleo closing her eyes but doing nothing to avoid the sticky substance that coats her face and breasts.

Moving back around to your chair you sit down, letting the beautiful girl on your desk catch her breath as her legs dangled over the edge. Pussy still dripping wet excitement onto the surface she laid on. Pulling up her test score you make a few corrections here and there on the easier questions to mark them as having been solved. After you’re finished you inform Cleo that she’s now passed with a C+ on her test.

“Mmm? Test?” Cleo asked, eyes glossy from the sexual encounter you’d both shared. “Oh, yeah, thank you professor. I learned... a whole lot today from you.”


	2. Callie's B

There were certain perks to having a position as an instructor within the academy at P.Y.R.A.M.I.D. Your working hours were regulated to the time school was active and in session, you were given an accommodating place to live and be fed along with a regular paycheck that was more than enough to allow you to purchase anything you may want that wasn’t too extravagant. The interactions with the students themselves were often mixed but there were some shining examples that stood out over others. Cleopatra having been one of the better instances.

Ever since she had come to you for assistance with her grade Cleopatra hadn’t said a word about your extra credit activities. In fact her grades had improved ever so slightly. That may have been due to her trying to avoid another after school session or maybe she simply wanted to keep them up to avoid the risk of losing her off planet privileges . In either case she seemed on her way to better things and you had moved on as well to your own tasks.

However not everyone was as pleased with these improvements.

Thankfully this time around there was a knock on your door, firm but polite. Giving permission for entry, the door slid open to reveal a tall girl with long lavender hair that spilled all the way down to her lower back. Her violet eyes shined with intensity and her lips curled up into a natural expression of disappointment. Callie was her name. You were quite familiar with the girl as she persistently tried to stand out at the top of every class she was in. “Hello professor, you wouldn't happen to have some time to spare for a little one on one conversation would you?” She asked, her expression softening as her words came out smooth and rehearsed. Putting away the book you’d been reading you advised Callie she had your full attention.

“Thank you so much, professor. I needed to talk to you about a recent assignment we had. I was going over the scores and it seemed like I was a bit lower than I expected.” Callie suggested to you. Normally she excelled on all of her assignments but the recent work you’d given out was harder than the majority of the class had been prepared for. Much of it had to do with how the current arrangement of not just P.Y.R.A.M.I.D. but the government system surrounding the pharaoh mimicked the old system of Earth’s ancient Egypt. Few students had been ready for this, but some surprising individuals had come through where no one could have predicted.

“I think there had to be some kind of mistake. Do you mind if we review the assignment again together?” Callie proposed, taking it upon herself to sit on the edge of your desk. This also was a tactic you’d seen female students attempt. Callie was certainly an attractive girl and one of the most recognized students in school. She was tall, beautiful and carried herself like she knew it, using her gifts to increase her popularity and influence. Without much reaction you pulled her test up and ask her where exactly she felt the corrections needed to be made. “Well you know... just... anywhere you think you could boost my grade up would do.” She suggested, taking the time to cross her legs in front of you.

You carefully explain to Callie that simply increasing her grade was something that you wouldn’t be able to do for her. Her expression changing from a look of surprise to anger and then softening to come back under control. Slipping off your desk Callie returned to standing before you, leaning forward. “You know my parents happen to be people with high positions in P.Y.R.A.M.I.D. It would be a shame if someone made a complaint about you to one of them for favoring one student over another.” Not really understanding what she meant you ask her why she would believe you had given any favor to another student over herself. The fact you didn’t respond to her threat right away just fueled the fire in Callie as her face started to reflect her true feelings.

“Oh come on, there’s no way that numbskull Cleopatra could have ever scored higher than me on anything!” She practically shouted at you across the desk, you taking a moment to close your office door and mute the sound so it didn’t travel through the hallways. “You graded me with a D and somehow she got a C? There’s no way that numskull could ever, EVER beat me in an assignment! The Blight could come back and wipe out all knowledge all over again and if you gave us a test the very next day I’d be sure to beat her, no contest!”

Callie was breathing hard as she glared at you, seeming to realize she’d lost her composure for a moment and stood straight up again. “So... you understand then? Either you give her the proper grade she’s due or raise mine up. I’ll let you choose either one if you don’t want trouble to come knocking on your door after me.” She explained, feeling confident in her decision. The unfortunate thing for her was Cleopatra actually did score better. You could have taken the time to go over those details and show how the other girl had outperformed her for once in the classroom, but thought it might be better to teach Callie a different lesson.

Taking to your computer Callie watched you work in satisfaction, but was confused when you pulled up your screen to show a recording that had been playing within your office. Ever since Cleopatra’s visit you thought a little extra measures should be taken if anything was discussed about your teaching methods, not expecting it to come in use like this but there was no reason to ignore a favorable situation. You let it play out long enough stop where she began to demand you change her grade, Callie watching in stunned silence and looking across the room to where the camera was fixed in the wall. You ask her if she wanted to discuss this further and her confidence began to crumble.

“You... what, you think that matters? Are you going to try and expel me from the academy? There’s no way my mother would ever let that happen!” Callie declared but her voice was breaking. “Even if you showed that to everyone you... you... you can’t show it to anyone!” Callie pleaded. “Please I can’t get expelled I just can’t it would ruin me!”

Despite her outburst you let Callie know that it was fine, you didn’t intend to share this information with anyone outside of this office. In fact you wanted to let her know that you had come to a decision on how she could not only keep this under wraps but also raise her grade to where she wanted it to be. This news was a relief but her expression was hesitant, clearly too wise to think whatever you were suggesting was for free. “So... what, you want me to suck you off or something?”

You let her know that’s not a bad suggestion at all. Callie’s face contorting between shock and disgust at her own words being turned against her.

“That’s... simply... do you think I’d stoop so low as to let some pervert use me for... for...” Callie shook her head furiously, crossing her arms under her chest. “Never. In. Your. Life.” She declared with hate dripping off each word. Shrugging you let her know that you respect her decision and don’t plan to force her into it. If she wished to leave you could both carry on like none of this ever happened. Her gaze looking between the door and yourself, her mind was in turmoil as to what was the best course of action. Until she finally spoke again.

“Fine... but only this one time. Got it?” She said, quieter than before. “And I better have a higher grade than Cleopatra afterwards.” You let her know that was certainly an acceptable condition and Callie shuddered before moving around your desk, bracing herself for what she was about to do. As she stood before you, you asked her what she was thinking. “I’m... I dunno, aren’t you going to pull it out?” Shaking your head you instruct her that her uniform won’t be needed for this. Callie was about to argue with you again but kept her complaints to herself, removing her belt and her coat.

Without her coat the decorative sleeves she wore on her arms were more prominent but seemed to pose no obstacle to her task. You continued to stare before instructing Callie she would also have to remove her undershirt. Scowling down at you she peeled her shirt away to reveal the bra beneath that, which you also instructed wouldn’t be necessary. Grimacing to the point her teeth showed Callie slowly reached around and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor and raising one arm over her chest. You ask her why she was delaying on the rest of her uniform and at this question she hesitated.

“It’s not... a good day for me to take those off.” She says, clasping her legs together as if that may protect her. “I’m giving you this much, isn’t that enough already?” Well, it seemed like it couldn’t be helped. Deciding this was enough for her current assignment you instruct Callie to do as she's told and to get on her knees. Still nervous, she obeys the command while still covering her breasts. Standing up you remove your clothes and approach her, letting your erect cock stand before her face as she looked up at it in dread. After a moment too long of staring you instruct Callie that if she wants a good grade she’ll need to get to work and she hesitantly brings her hands up to rub you.

The inside of her palms were as soft as her fingers, half grasped and slowly rubbing your cock. Her violet eyes were looking between the thing before her, up to your own and then around the room as if to avoid seeing either of the places she was pay attention to. You instruct her to tighten her grip a little, and she adjusts with more strength than needed. When you tell her to loosen up more, her brow furrows in annoyance.

“It’s not like I’ve jacked off every guy that gets hard when he sees me, I’ve never done this before. Cut me some slack.” She complained, her grip finally adjusting to one that was more appropriate. “I’m going to do this but... I want you to know you’re the worst.” Callie’s hands moved a little faster as she insulted you.

“You’re a disgusting person, forcing a student to do this. This is probably the only way you can get off, isn’t it? Blackmailing someone so out of your league until they’re forced to play with your dick.” Her expression changed to a smile as she insulted you, though her hand never stopped stroking. You ask her if she intended to keep talking throughout this whole ordeal. “What, does it bother you when I rub it in how much of a loser you are? You just said I had to do this, not that I couldn’t talk while I did.” Her right hand stopped on the end of your cock as she rubbed her thumb against it lightly. “I bet you’re on the verge of cumming just hearing my voice, aren’t you? That’s really pathetic you know? People like you are the absolute worst. In fact I bet you-” her voice was cut off as your put your hand on her head and pushed your hips forward, letting the tip of your cock slip inside of her lips.

Callie put her hands on your legs and pushed her head back, gagging. “Blech! It tastes so weird... what do you think you’re doing!?” She demanded but you remind her that this was the suggestion she offered to you in the first place. You let her know she can complain all she wants, but if she wants to complete this assignment she has to suck you off. Scowling further you press the tip of your cock against her pouting cheeks and eventually Callie relents, opening her mouth and moving her head forward. Setting her own pace you can tell she’s inexperienced at this as well, reminding Callie that she needs to watch her teeth. Grumbling against your cock she eventually pulls her head back and rubs you with her hand again.

“Ugh, this taste is going to be in my mouth all day. I can’t believe anyone can tolerate having something this awful against their tongue.” She complains, her fingers rubbing in different patterns against your cock. The longer she went at it the more she seemed to enjoy exploring different ways to try it. “You’re just some disgusting pervert but I bet you’re enjoying this more than you can stand, huh?” Callie asked, rubbing your cock against her cheek as she looked up at you. Reaching into her pocket she pulls out a device, hitting a button on it with her thumb and having it float above her. You look between it and her and she scowls, annoyed at the judgment. “What? I bet I look cute right now and I want to see it later.”

You let it go that she was deciding to record this, after all you were still as well, confirming for Callie that she does indeed look cute while pleasing you. Appealing to Callie's ego seemed to have made her more cheerful and willing to enjoy her task. She took in your cock, more energetically this time. Carefully sucking and doing small, cutesy poses for her deployed drone, all the while performing more gratuitous shots with cock in mouth. She experiments with taking it deeper into her throat, and angling her head so that the head of your cock pushed against her cheek. Once she seemed satisfied with the poses she pulled her head back further and sucked on the end of your cock before breaking contact with her lips.

“Can’t believe you’ve lasted this long.” Callie teased you as she stroked faster along your cock. “How can someone as disgusting as you not break the moment you see someone as beautiful as me? I bet you dreamed of this way before today? Watching me and just thinking of getting my perfect lips on this disgusting hunk of meat.” She was licking her lips between sentences now. Looking past her face you could see her chest was heaving as her breaths were coming faster. Placing a hand on her head you could feel the soft strands of her hair between your fingers. Eyes narrowing she looked up at you. “Who said you were good enough to touch my hair? Don’t get it dirty with your filthy fingers. Get your hand off me right now or-”

She only gets out a grunt of surprise as you push your cock past the grip of her hand into her mouth while she spoke, pumping harder against her lips and bringing your other hand around as well to grip her head. Callie groaned and tried to push her head back but was clearly out of control of the situation as you fucked her mouth with strong thrusts. Closing her eyes tightly and loosening her throat, Callie stopped fighting as you continued to pump into her lips. Before long you could feel yourself release and came hard against her tongue. Pulling back in time to let her catch her breath through a fit of coughs as you continued to cum on her face and chest.

The room was quiet aside from the sounds of panting as you both sought to catch your breath. Callie’s hands came up to her face as she caught the cum that she was unable to swallow dripping down from her mouth. Stepping back from her you pulled Callie’s paper up, changing the grade from a D to a B to fulfill your end of the bargain. “Professor...?” Callie asked softly in the quiet room.

You turned to Callie as she spoke. Her face, mouth and chest were covered in your climax along with the saliva she’d coated her chin and fingers with as she’d been sucking you to keep you slick. The mascara around her eyes was running down her cheeks from when tears had formed while she’d been choking to hold all of you in her throat. “Was I... was I pretty?” She asked sincerely. “Was I beautiful?”

You let Callie know she was absolutely perfect. The compliment seemed to make her smile despite the mess she was in, her head looking down at her hands. “I knew it... I knew I was better than her all along.” Moving your hand down to the computer you change her grade to a B+. After all, she had earned it.


	3. Akila's A

A week had passed since your last one on one session with your student Callie, having not heard her nor Cleopatra speak a word about the activities you’d all partaken in to boost their grades. In class you sometimes caught looks from the girls but mostly they kept on pushing forward with their own daily lives and schedules. All the better for everyone involved if those things never came up again anyway. Not that their visits were unpleasant, but it wasn’t something you needed anyone looking into further.

Which was why it surprised you to hear a dainty knock at your door one day towards the evening. Since the visitor hadn’t barged in it was likely not Cleopatra again and Callie hadn’t had a need to have her grade boosted since the last time. Granting permission for your visitor to enter a familiar face approached, but it was one you’d never seen in your office before.

“Hello Professor, sorry to interrupt you out of nowhere like this. Is it alright if we talk?” Akila asked as she entered the room, sitting in the chair across from you. A Vevisonian girl whose skin was a light shade of blue and hair a complimentary peach color held up in a ponytail. Vevisonians were similar to humans biologically with the exception of their more fish-like appearance in their features and their unique skin, hair and eye color. Her own eyes were pink with white cross irises in the center. Aside from that she had the body shape and figure of any other human girl. “It’s about the test we had recently.”

Agreeing to her request you brought up Akila’s test on your computer, displaying that she had made it to a high B grade. Not surprising at all when you considered how talented she was. Being both a bright, cheerful girl and a dedicated student that gave her all. You wished more were like her at the academy. Asking her what she thought was wrong Akila nervously danced around the issue leading to what she wanted to ask.

“Well it’s... like this. You see I know I got a passing grade. And that’s good, I’m really happy I did. But with all of the missions I’ve been pulled on and the lack of sleep I’ve had, I feel I could have gotten an even better one. So I was wondering if maybe I could retake the test?” This wasn’t completely out of the ordinary. Sometimes students wanted another go when they had other circumstances in their life that kept them from performing where they wanted to achieve. Although it was odd she wanted to do so after scoring just fine. You ask her why this would be necessary.

“It’s just... you know, I’ve been really distracted lately. What with extra field work and my new room mate and just all this... other crazy stuff. I’ve always gotten an A at everything before. So for me to drop now feels... wrong.” Akila admitted, her bright smile cracking to show the stress underneath. “So I was talking with Cleo and she suggested I should ask you to raise my grade up.”

That caught your attention of course, Akila bringing up that Cleopatra was the one that told her to come here. You ask if she recommended coming to you specifically and Akila nodded in agreement. “Oh, so you did help her out before? That’s a relief, I wasn’t sure if she knew what she was talking about. So yeah, if you could do for me whatever it was you did for her, that would be great!”

You considered this for a while, knowing that if Cleopatra had sent her here for this very reason either she had already told Akila what the purpose of the visit was or she simply thought this is what you do to improve your grade in this school. Considering you’d already helped a student out like this twice and now we're getting recommendations, there was no reason to refuse a gift. Locking the door remotely from your desk you advise Akila you can certainly assist her. Today even, right at this moment.

“Really!? Oh, I’m so happy to hear that professor.” She said, standing up out of her seat. “I’m a hard worker so I can do anything you need me to. Feel free to tell me whatever has to happen next.”

You let Akila know you’re happy to hear that, and informed her to remove her uniform.

“...I’m sorry?” Akila asked, the expression on her face contorting to confusion at your words. “I’m not... I don’t think that... maybe I misheard you? I thought you asked me to take my uniform off?” You let her know that you said to do exactly that and Akila stood there perplexed, looking around the room as if she’d find something to help her understand what was happening until she came back to you with a simple question. “Why?”

Not expecting her to ask something so direct, you take a moment to ponder what the reason would be. While she was exceedingly book smart, Akila seemed far more naive than Callie or Cleopatra herself. Thinking it over for a moment you quickly latch onto the answer that you’ve been meaning to study Vevisonian biology for some time and a live subject would help with that greatly. Akila’s arms wrapped around her body instinctively as if to protect herself while she considered this. “That’s... couldn’t you just read a book about it?” She asked and you consider that maybe she wasn’t as adventurous as her friend Cleo. Advising Akila that if she was saying no to your request she could leave and that was fine. “I... I’m not saying that. I’ll... I’ll do it for you if you really need me to.”

Still looking confused over all of this, Akila began to slowly remove her uniform in front of you. You noted that while she stood slightly shorter than her friend Cleopatra she was more curvaceous in figure, particularly in her hips. After slipping off her boots and then her pants to follow, Akila stood before you in charming pink underwear, not making eye contact as she gazed down at the carpet. You ask her to approach closer and she took small steps coming towards where you sat behind your desk.

Aside from being an attractive girl her body was indeed quite interesting. The white and blue patterns of her skin were almost artistic in design. You ran your hand over her body, feeling it to be as smooth as a normal human’s. She shivered under the touch but didn’t pull away, certain to see this through. “Is it... what you expected, professor?” She asked hesitantly and you informed her it’s actually more than you had thought. Asking her to turn around Akila clasped her hands together and did as she was told, moving in a small circle for you to see the other side of her body.

Lifting up her long peach ponytail you run a hand over her back, Akila shivering and making a small squeak from the feeling of fingers against her spine. “This is... more touching than I thought it would be.” She admitted. You let her know that if she needed you to stop she could just tell you “no” and Akila swallowed a lump in her throat. “I’ll... try to remember that.” Akila said nervously, her body straightening up in shock when she felt you unclasp her bra. Her hands raised up onto her chest to keep it from falling off. “Uh... Professor!? I think you might have, accidentally, made my underwear slip off.”

You let Akila know that it wasn’t an accident. If you were going to truly be able to study a Vevisonian up close you needed to see every part of her. Pushing the straps of her bra off her shoulders you remind her if she wanted you to stop she could just tell you no. “Right... I can just... say it. Whenever I want. No problem.” Pulling at her bra she let it slip past her fingers, now covering her breasts with her hands. Interestingly her ears began to pulse and grow darker, a sign you recognized indicating excitement in a Vevisonian. “I’ll just say it... whenever I want...” Your fingers hook into her pink panties and pull down, her thighs clenched together but you pull past them and Akila doesn’t reach down to stop you. “When I want to say it... I can say it. I really can.” She repeated, more reminding herself than you as you stripped her completely of her clothes.

You instruct Akila to sit on your desk, the girl taking a deep breath and shivering before doing as she was told. Never stopping to refuse a command or suggestion she was given.

Putting your hands on her wrists you pull her arms aside from her chest, directing them to her lap. Akila watches almost helplessly as you gently overpower her with every order and suggestion, unable to refuse you. Raising your hands up you slide your fingers up her body to her breasts and squeeze them gently, feeling them in your fingers. Her mouth opens with small gasps as she watches your play with her breasts, thumbs rubbing against her dark blue nipples. “They’re... they’re just normal breasts. They’re not... not unique at all.” Akila says, trying to offer something to you as if this was still just an anatomy study. “You don’t have to squeeze them... oooh... so much.” Advising her that you’d take her suggestion into consideration you lean forward and take her nipple into your mouth.

As you sucked at her breast Akila let out louder moans, you noting the heavy pulsing of her ears behind her peach hair while she kept her gaze on you. Her skin had a taste that was slightly different to that of a human’s but not at all unpleasant. Perhaps it was because of what you thought she would taste like based on her appearance but the hint of a seafood flavor was about her. “Nnnn...nnnn....nnnn...” Akila struggled, wincing as you sucked at her breast. Stopping to ask what it was she wanted to say Akila’s face gritted in frustration, her sharp fangs on display. “Nnnn...nothing... professor.” She finally managed, you taking her at her word and moving to lick at her other nipple. She was using her hands to brace herself on the desk now as you slowly licked down her breast and over her stomach.

“You’re going... lower?” She asked, your hands slipping between her thighs and pulling them apart. She resisted slightly but eventually gave in as you separated her legs to reveal what she was hiding between them “That’s... you’re looking at it.” She muttered, panting as you rubbed a finger against her pussy. Feeling how wet it was after having run your fingers and tongue over her body. Akila used her right hand to cover her mouth as she moaned louder into it from your gentle rubbing. The moist entrance dripped onto your desk as you did. Leaning your head forward you pressed your mouth against her.

“Professor! That’s... that’s!” Professor, you’re licking it!” She still didn’t cry out the word “no” or tell you to stop. Her hand that she’d been covering her mouth with weakly pushed against your head but didn’t seem able to muster the strength to actually force you to go away. Your tongue slipped inside of her, licking within her pussy and playing against her vaginal walls while one of her legs kicked up and rested on your shoulder. “I can’t stop it! I can’t stop it... I’m going to… to...!” Akila clumsily fell back on your desk, knocking things off and catching herself on her elbows as her thighs shook with excitement. Covering her mouth with one hand she let out a shout into it, her pulsing ears fanning out in a surprising display as she climaxed against your face. Squirting out excited fluids while her back arched and her legs wrapped around your neck.

After the sensation had passed the grip of her thighs around your head lightened and you pulled your face back from her pussy. Chin dripping wet from her climax as her chest heaved up and down while she tried to catch her breath. “Cleo... did you know?” She asked openly into the office that was filled with the sound of her hot breaths and the smell of her orgasm. “Did you send me here... just for this to happen?” Standing up in front of her you took off your clothes while Akila struggled to catch her breath. Grabbing her hips you rolled her over onto her stomach, the girl not resisting even once. Her ass was laid bare before you and you pressed your cock up against her pussy.

“Wait!” Akila cried out in fear. “Wait, professor! That... that’s!” She looked back at you, pink eyes shaking. “I’m... saving that for... someone special.” You ask Akila once more if she’s telling you “no”, and you could see the turmoil in her face as she tried to find a way out of this situation. “I... I’m saving it... for someone special. Please… it’s important to me.” Pleading for you to consider her feelings you let out a sigh and nod, telling her that you understand and that she would make some lucky man very happy one day. Feeling relieved she turned her head back around on the desk and lowered her body onto it with relief. “Thank you, professor.”

You let her know she doesn’t have to thank you. Pulling a drawer open at your desk you removed two items you'd kept for just such an occasion. Slipping a condom on you opened a small bottle of lube and coated yourself with it. With the preperations completed swiftly Akila barely had time to move before you were able to press the tip of your cock against her ass. Feeling the sudden intrusion begin Akila grabs hold of the end of your desk with her fingers tightly and arches her back. “That’s... the wrong… hole!” She cried out before you managed to press inside of her, slipping it in slowly as she shivered.

Squeezing her ass in your hands you pull it apart and push your hips forward, Akila panting hard as her ears began to pulse again with excitement. “Is it... allowed to be in there?” She asked in confusion as you began to slowly pump in and out of her, complimenting her on just how tight she felt. Resting your hands on her hips, you pulled her into your forward thrusts. Her ass jiggling with each press up into her body. Looking down at her you could see she was looking back at you with those pink eyes, lost in confusion as she obediently gave into your desires. Her muscles began to relax and you were able to move into her more freely now.

“Professor... I’m... I’m gonna do it again.” Akila said, gripping the desk to brace her body. “It’s happening... you’re in my ass but it’s happening again inside me... I can’t...” Reaching forward you pull the tie out of her hair, letting her peach ponytail fall loose onto her back. You tell Akila it’s okay and she can give in all she wants, there was no reason to say no to it. When you inform her there’s no reason to say no Akila pushed back more into your thrusts and groaned harder. Your hips slapping against her thighs until she finally let out a cry of joy and squeezed her muscles around your cock. Gripping your fingers hard into her ass you let yourself cum inside of her, enjoying the feeling of release as Akila shouted and squirted again onto her thighs along with your legs and the carpet below.

After a few moments of panting and rest you slowly pull your cock out of her ass, Akila letting out a moan feeling you exit her. Shakily picking herself up Akila lifted herself off your desk while you sat back down in your chair. Slipping off the edge she lost her balance right away and you pulled her into your lap where she sat down, staring forward in a haze. “Sorry... I’m so wet.” Akila apologized and you informed her it’s quite alright. You’d now learned that Vevisonian women tended to become very wet during intercourse. “I... um... maybe I get more wet than others.” Looking up at you with those pink eyes, peach hair framing her face she asked another question. “Did I... do a good job for you?”

You let her know she did wonderfully. In fact it was more than enough to earn her that A on her test. “Oh... yeah, the test. That’s why I came here in the first place...” Akila said, seeming to only just remember that. “Um... thank you professor. For letting me save it.” Informing her that you understood it was important to her, you stroke her hair as she sat on your lap. Sighing in comfort while leaning into your chest Akila closed her eyes. “You can just push me off your lap when you’re done with me. I won’t say no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Dead Zod.


	4. Performance Review

There was a ring of the doorbell at your office door. Up until now you’d been greeted with various knocks and the barging in of female students looking to win your favor. You’d been hoping for another knock leading to yet another private study session. Cleopatra, Callie, Akila, or maybe even somebody new. Things had been going so smoothly for you that when the door did open the appearance of no one at all caught you off guard. Before you could get out of your chair, a cat jumped onto your desk.

“Hello Professor, I apologize for the intrusion.” She said. “I believe it’s important that we have a talk.”

Administrator Khepra said in a calm and commanding tone. She was one of the highest rank individuals at P.Y.R.A.M.I.D. and saw to nearly all matters that involved the operations of the facility. You let her know the visit was a surprise but you always had time for her. Not that there was anyone at the academy who didn’t.

“That’s good to know. As I understand it you’ve been making some time for visitors in your office quite regularly.” Oh no. “Usually all involving similar characteristics. Female. Humanoid. Students of your classes. Does this all sound familiar?”

You tell her it doesn’t but your heart rate is betraying you. Mentioning that you had been helping some of your students who were having difficulty with your assignments as of late but you’d not taken in to consideration their species or gender. Her tail was swishing around as if she were looking to pounce on prey before her.

“That may be the case. But I couldn’t help but come to visit and ask you directly. I happened to be listening in to two of the students on Khensu’s team and they were discussing something very... well, it wasn’t something I’d expect two cadets to be discussing with each other out loud. Especially when it involved a professor of P.Y.R.A.M.I.D. as the subject.”

That was it. She had you dead to rights. All Khepra had to do was interview the girls and they’d crack under pressure. Callie would gladly turn you in, Akila simply didn’t have the strength to say no and Cleopatra didn’t even seem to understand the basic etiquette in the academy let alone proper conduct. With this you’d probably be banished to the front lines of the war.

Although, every time you’d been in a touch situation thus far like this, one thing always solved the problem.

“Now we know girls gossip all the time and say wild things, so naturally I’m not inclined to believe something quite so preposterous on rumor alone.” Khepra continued but you were only half listening as you considered your options. Sure every girl that had come into this office so far left happier afterwards once you’d given them a little gift. But it might be different for this case. After all she wasn’t even humanoid.

“I’m going to ask them directly about this and if they admit it’s all rumor I'll simply request they don’t speak of it further. These kinds of things can get out of hand if not handled quickly with reason.” You’d have to be quick, you reasoned. Cats were fast and Khepra was already firm in personality. But you’d won over some tough customers before, this shouldn’t be any different.

“I know this whole thing feels completely ridiculous but I had a responsibility to come to your first.” She continued to talk but you weren’t giving her words much thought. Honestly you were handling this responsibly. She easily passed the Harkness Test and at her age probably had multiple partners of various sizes and shapes. Noticing you weren’t really paying attention Khepra stood up from her sitting position. “Professor? Are you listening to me? We’re talking about your life and career here.”

Waiting wasn’t really going to get you anywhere, this was your life and career you were protecting. Not to mention the happiness of all your new favorite students. Hitting a button below your desk the door to your office slid closed and locked. Khepra turned around. “Did the door just lock?” She asked, not noticing as you stood up and began to get undressed to handle this situation like you had all the others.

At the end of the day, she was still an intelligent female. A cat is fine too.

Khepra looked up to see what was awaiting her, ears laying back in terror as her eyes grew wide.

“I’m done for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Dead Zod.

**Author's Note:**

> Story edited by DeadZod.  
> Cover art by Senshion at https://twitter.com/senshionart


End file.
